


beautiful people.

by outpastthemoat



Category: Major English Esquire, Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outpastthemoat/pseuds/outpastthemoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s beautiful people and then there is Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	beautiful people.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MajorEnglishEsquire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorEnglishEsquire/gifts).



there’s beautiful people and then there is sam, sam of The Hair, sam of the soft smile that goes all the way up to his eyes, sam of the arms that are so good for holding.  

you’d think he’d be the most beautiful first thing in the morning, because sam, he smiles in his sleep, this barely-there grin like someone’s just cracked a joke, and because his eyelashes flutter as he’d waking up, no joke, just like the movie star that he actually isn’t, and because his cheeks are rough with the morning scruff that he always shaves off, and because sam will lift his arms over his head and stretch like a cat in the pale gold sunlight that makes patterns on your bedroom wall, all those long lines of him moving and swaying, throwing his head back to yawn.

you’d think he’d be the most beautiful in afternoon light, the kind that gets in his eyes and makes him squint just a little, the light that makes a halo in his hair, the kind of light that picks out the golds and browns in the plaid of his shirt.  you’d think he’d be the most beautiful in moonlight, maybe, framed by the darkness, a silhouette against the wall as he’s climbing into your bed.

you’d think he’d be the most beautiful when he tells you he’s in love.  so serious, but smiling just a little, looking up at you through the floppy hair falling across his forehead, you’d think that’s the most beautiful a man could ever be, you’d think that falling in love would give even sam some extra shine.

you’d think.  you’d think.

there’s a new scar above his left eye that sam calls a souvenir of your first date.  he’s got worry lines, now, pressed deep in his forehead; they’ve been there since he started staying up late with you, wrapping you close in those arms, those arms; since he’s made a habit of calling you up at two a.m. when he’s on the road and lonely for your voice; since he spent a week at your place nursing you back from the flu and then caught it himself.  since his hair’s gotten a little greasy because he always lets you shower first, since he’s started wearing glasses in order to read your writing.  

you’d think he’d be iridescent since he fell in love, but it just makes him look more human.  just like anybody else, any regular joe. just like any man who happened to fall in love.


End file.
